


Prepare To Drop

by Adrasos



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Halo/Mass Effect cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: During the mission to board the Covenant carrier Rookie's pod is thrown into a slipspace rupture, sending him spiralling into an alternate Milky Way galaxy. Here, an ancient race of machines is intent on the destruction of all organic life, so it's just another day at the office for an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper.Shepard is fighting against the reapers desperately, hoping for a miracle. Fortunately for her, one drops out of the sky in a flaming metal pod to land at her feet. A quiet, deadly and suicidal soldier with no regard for his own safety? Perfect for the Normandy.





	1. Drop

''Troopers!'' Buck shouted over the comm. ''We are green, and very, very mean!'' 

Hundreds of pods fell towards New Mombasa, the target supercarrier directly below them. It dwarfed the city, casting a great shadow across the buildings. 

''Navy got it's butt kicked.'' Romeo commented as the ODST pods soared past the wrecked remains of a frigate. 

''Hey Romeo, remember when I told you to shut your mouth? Consider that a standing order.'' Buck snapped. 

''Prepare to adjust trajectory on my mark.'' Dare cut in. ''Mark!'' The squad steered their pods with Dare, pointing them towards the city. 

''We're gonna miss the carrier.'' Buck warned. 

''We're going exactly where I need to go.'' Dare responded. A bright flash made the Rookie look out of his pod to see the supercarrier lighting up. 

 _'Uh oh.'_ He thought. 

''Slipspace rupture!'' Warned Buck.

''The carriers going to jump!'' Dare shouted. ''We need to...'' She was cut off as the Covenant vessel warped out of the city, a giant shockwave in it's wake. 

''EMP!'' Buck shouted as the wave hit the ODST pods. Rookie looked around in panic as his screens shut off and the pod was knocked off course. Another pod crashed into his own, cracking the glass on the front and sending the pod spinning into the slipspace rupture just as it closed. 

* * *

''Shepard!'' Shouted Garrus. ''Your two o'clock!'' The Turian warned, and Shepard span to blast the cannibal with a biotic warp. 

''Thanks!'' She replied, reloading her Carnifex. The surface of Palavens moon was a battleground, Turian fighters speeding around the towering reapers. As she looked around, a Turian dreadnaught took a direct hit from a reaper, instantly exploding. General Victus approached her, and James sat on a nearby rock. 

''Hell of a fight Lola.'' He gasped for breath. 

Shepard convinced the general to step up as Primarch, and as the general left with his men she radioed the Normandy.

''Joker, we need an evac. Area clear for now.'' Shepard said. 

''Negative Commander, you've got incoming. Unknown.'' Joker warned. Shepard looked into the sky to see a flaming metal object hurtling towards them. 

''Scatter!'' Garrus shouted, and they dived for cover as the object slammed into the ground. Shepard peeked over a rock to see the object looked like an escape pod, with a cracked glass front. The door burst open and a man in strange armour stumbled out, clutching his ribs. He dropped to his knees and took great lungfulls of air. 

''What the hell is that armour?'' James whispered. It looked like black metal armour plates, combined with a full head helmet and tinted visor. The shoulder plate read ODST. Shepard stood and started to approach him, weapon drawn. 

''Stay right where you are.'' She called out, and the man froze. He looked up at Shepard, and she stared into the black visor. 

''Where am I?'' He asked. 

''Palaven's moon.'' Shepard replied. ''What sort of armour is that, where did you come from?''

 _'Palaven?'_ Rookie thought, confused. He studied the woman's armour and weapons, they were far more advanced than his own. He then looked around and froze at the sight of a reaper. _'What the hell?'_

''Identify yourself.'' The woman demanded. Another man walked to join her wearing similar armour, then a strange looking alien. 

Shepard watched the stranger freeze at the sight of Garrus, then shoot to his feet and draw a pistol. She raised a biotic barrier between them as he fired, and bullets peppered the barrier. 

''What the...?'' He stared at the biotics, frozen in place. 

''You seem confused, why don't you put the gun down?'' Shepard suggested. 

''What the fuck is that?'' He responded, and Shepard didn't know if he were referring to her biotics or Garrus. 

''Rude.'' Garrus muttered, and the man took a step back. 

''It speaks?'' 

''Put the gun down.'' Shepard said again, more sternly than last time. The man hesitated, then launched the gun towards Shepard's barrier. He dashed forward and tackled Shepard, knocking her down and landing on top. As she tried to stand again, the stranger stepped towards Garrus. The Turian blocked his punch, but the man was extremely quick. Several more punches followed in quick succession, and Garrus was forced to the floor. James launched himself at the stranger, but he used the bigger mans own momentum against him and flipped him on top of Garrus. Shepard launched a warp at him, but he span out of the way. Shepard met him head on, trading punches and kicks. The stranger easily matched her, and for the first time in a while Shepard panicked slightly. 

_'He's better than me.'_

Shepard grabbed his arm and trapped it, but the man kneed her in the stomach and smashed his helmet into hers. Garrus brought his arm around and punched the stranger in the back of his helmet. He grunted and backed away from Shepard, hands up and ready as his three opponents spread out around him. James went for his gun, but Shepard held her hand up. 

''Wait.'' She said to James, then looked at the stranger. ''Stand down, we're not your enemy.'' The man didn't say anything, just turned his visor towards Garrus. ''Garrus isn't a hostile, the Turians are our allies.''

''Why is the Covenant here?'' He demanded. ''Why are humans working with them?'' 

''Covenant?'' Shepard echoed, hands raised in a calming gesture. 

''I think he's loopy Commander.'' James muttered. 

''How does that explain his tech and uniform?'' She muttered back. ''Look, I'd like you to come with us, you can explain who you are to the Alliance.'' 

The man tilted his head, and it was impossible to judge his thoughts behind the black visor. He then looked towards the reapers stalking the moon surface. While he was distracted, Shepard brought a wave of biotic force down on his head, knocking the man out cold. 

''Nice one Commander.'' James said. 

''Detain him, we'll find out who he is on the Normandy.'' 

* * *

''What do you mean he doesn't exist?'' Shepard asked EDI. 

''There are no Alliance records matching his DNA.'' The AI responded. The crew was gathered around a screen on the bridge showing the engineering bay. The stranger was handcuffed and slumped on a bench, still unconscious, two marines monitoring him. His pod was lay across the room, being inspected by Adams. Shepard held his helmet, and frowned at it. 

''ODST?'' She mumbled to herself. The initials were engraved into the right side of the helmet. On the left was small white text, and she read it out loud. ''Feet first into hell.'' 

''Well he dropped out of the sky in an escape pod.'' Joker quipped from his seat. 

''There's more to this.'' Shepard said, then noticed a port on the helmet. ''EDI, can you tap into this?'' 

The robot took hold of the helmet and inspected it. ''Affirmative. This will take a moment.'' She said, then stopped moving. Moments later, a video feed flashed onto the screen in front of them. It showed his first person perspective.

 _''Wake up buttercup.''_ A man said as he hit the stranger with a rifle. He grunted and stood, just as another man pushed the first one away. 

 _''Don't mind him Rookie.''_ He said, and handed him a submachine gun. 

''Who the hell are these guys?'' Joker said. ''I've never seen a military like them.'' 

The camera feed span to show 'Rookie' entering his pod, the same one he crashed in. The feed showed him strapping in and grabbing two joysticks as multiple screens lit up before him, showing two more soldiers in strange armour. The pod moved as if on a conveyor belt, then jerked to a stop over open air.

''No way!'' Joker said, leaning forward in his seat. 

 _''Prepare to drop in 3...2...1... Drop!''_ A voice shouted, and Traynor gasped as the pod released and started hurtling through the clouds. It broke through the cloud line, and showed hundreds more pods falling alongside it. A city could be seen stretching out below them, but what caught everyone's gaze was the supercarrier. 

''That's as big as a reaper.'' Shepard muttered. 

Theyy ignored the idle chatter, until one of the soldiers shouted something. _''Slipspace rupture!''_

The supercarrier was engulfed in a bright light, then warped out of existence, leaving a wave of energy in it's wake. 

_''EMP!''_

Another pod crashed into Rookie's, and hurtled it towards the still bright light. There was a flash, and the view changed to show Palaven's moon. The pod smashed into the ground, and the door hissed before launching open. The feed ended, and everyone stared at each other. 

''Liara, please tell me you have an explanation.'' Shepard turned to the Asari. 

''I would have to speak with him, but one of the soldiers in the video mentioned a 'slipspace rupture.' I would like to know how that giant ship transported itself.'' Liara replied. 

''Seeing how he responded to Garrus, I think we'll stick to humans for the moment.'' Shepard said. ''Did you find anything else EDI?'' 

''His name is James Dante, a Lance Corporal in the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC.'' EDI explained. ''His service record shows he is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, a branch of special forces.'' 

''Did that make sense to anybody?'' Garrus looked around the bridge. 

''There is another video stored inside the helmet Shepard.'' EDI said. 

''Let's see it.'' Shepard nodded.

The screen showed a hanger filled with soldiers wearing a different uniform. This one was green, and had open faced helmets. The feed shook slightly, then focoused on Rookie's face. He looked younger, and he inspected the helmet until a blonde soldier walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder. 

''Quit filming yourself, nobody wants to see your mug.'' She grinned, and Rookie frowned.

''Wait, they record things?''

''Yes, they mentioned this in the briefing.'' The blonde sat next to him. Rookie turned to her with a lopsided grin.

''I fell asleep.''

''Of course you did.'' She laughed, and the feed cut to the inside of a troop transport. It landed, and a sargeant marched up the isle. 

''Okay, you have your orders!'' He bellowed. ''Move out!'' 

The marines jogged out of the transports and moved into a town, rounding up civilians. 

''An evacuation is in effect!'' The sergeant shouted into a megaphone. ''Board the transports in a calm and orderly manner.'' 

The civilians obeyed reluctantly, several arguing with soldiers about what items they could take. 

''What are they running from?'' Garrus muttered. 

''They look like a pretty powerful military.'' Shepard said as Rookie walked alongside a scorpion tank and hornets flew overhead. 

''That is so cool.'' Joker said, almost drooling over the tank. The feed paused. 

''Would you like to view the rest Shepard?'' EDI asked. 

''Play the whole thing.'' 

* * *

''No ma'am, you can't take a refrigerator aboard the transport.'' Rookie said to an elderly woman. 

''Why not?'' She demanded.

''Essential supplies only.'' He replied patiently, and the woman stormed away. 

''Bonding with the locals I see.'' The blonde chuckled as she walked over. 

''You know me Alice, model soldier.'' He replied, smiling at her. 

''Riiiight. That's why you sleep through all your briefings.'' 

''Eh, nobody's perfect.'' He shrugged and looked around the town. The scorpion had parked in the middle of the Main Street, and roadblocks were being set up. 

''The Covenant are just gonna roll through those roadblocks, they're pointless.'' Alice scoffed as a warthog sped past. 

''We'll be long gone before they get here.'' Rookie replied, looking at her. ''Speaking of which, we haven't made our shore leave plans yet.'' 

''Eager Private?'' She smiled. ''Take me to a nice sunny beach somewhere.'' 

''You have to pay for half, a cute smile won't make me take the whole bill.'' Rookie replied. 

''Damn, you figured out my plan.'' She mock sulked and he laughed. 

''What, reel me in, make me buy you a holiday then dump me for another marine?'' Rookie raised an eyebrow. 

''It was all going so well.'' She smiled. 

''We've got incoming. Defensive positions, now!'' The sargeant shouted over the comm. 

Rookie looked at Alice in confusion, and she gasped at the sight over his shoulder. A Covenant supercarrier broke through the clouds, and the civilians started to scream and rush towards the transports. 

The pair of marines ran towards the centre of town, and a swarm of phantoms and banshees could be seen flying towards them. 

''Cover!'' The sergeant shouted, and Rookie knelt behind a metal barricade as a nearby warthog turret lit up the incoming air targets. The scorpion joined in, and Rookie flinched when the giant turret fired at a phantom. 

''Get the transports in the air now!'' Barked the sargeant over the comm. ''Hornets, provide cover. Keep the banshees off them. Marines, we're going to hold this town until it's evacuated!'' 

Rookie joined in the responding ''Ooh Rah!'' Chant, and readied his assault rifle before looking at Alice. He took her hand discreetly and smiled. 

''Stay safe Alice.'' 

''You too James.'' 


	2. Rookie

''Incoming!'' The sergeant yelled, and the marines took cover as the first wave of banshees carried out a bombing run. The green projectiles peppered the street, killing several marines and tearing the scorpion apart. Rookie rushed over to a nearby marine, his chestplate melted and flesh burned to the bone. 

''Stay down.'' He said urgently. ''Medic!'' He called. The marine gasped and grabbed Rookie's arm, before his head dropped back and his grip loosened.

''Status!'' The sergeant demanded, walking past Rookie. 

''Multiple casualties sir!'' A marine called. ''The tank is gone!'' 

''Fuck!'' The sergeant cursed. ''Transports, status!'' 

''We're clear, but we can't make another run.'' 

''Well you'd damn well better, I've got wounded down here facing a Covenant army!'' The sergeant bellowed into his comm. 

''Sir, phantoms landing on the perimeter!'' A marine shouted from a barricade, then screamed as a pink needle slammed into his chest. He stumbled backwards and grabbed it desperately, but it exploded and tore his chest open. 

''Defensively positions now!'' The sargeant shouted. 

''Sir, they've got hunters!'' A marine shouted, then started firing down the street as the hulking armoured aliens appeared. A swarm of brutes and grunts followed. The marines opened fire, cutting down the grunts as the brutes returned fire. A squad of marines appeared on a nearby rooftop with rocket launchers and fired at the hunters, which blocked the projectiles with their shields. A phantom hovered over the rooftop, and a brute chieftain roared as he jumped into the marines. He swung his hammer left and right, and the marines screamed as they were flung from the rooftop. Rookie saw the banshees making another bombing run, and shouted. ''Incoming!'' As the aircraft swarm converged.

This time, they focoused on the buildings, reducing them to rubble as great dust clouds were thrown up. The plasma projectiles fired by the Covenant lit up the dust, and the marines began to fall back. Rookie fired round after round towards the enemy, then spotted a brute running towards him from a destroyed building. The alien roared as Rookie ridddled his torso with bullets, but the brute kept charging, slamming into him as he lost his gun. It stood over him and raised it's hammer, but a warthog slammed into the beast. The gunner sprayed blindly into the dust, firing at the bright lights until a hunter grabbed the warthog. The gunner tried to turn the turret around, but was vaporised by the hunters cannon. Rookie stumbled back as the gunners legs dropped from the vehicle, and the driver screamed as a pack of jackals dragged him from his seat and started to tear into him. Rookie took cover in the ruins of a cafe, pulling his pistol out and firing at the jackals. He killed multiple, then noticed the sergeant next to him firing at a brute chieftain. The beast held a marines neck in it's grip, and laughed as it snapped it by squeezing. Rookie joined in the fire, and the brute turned it's attention to them. It hefted his hammer and sprinted forwards, and Rookie backed up with the sargeant. Before the brute reached them, a rocket launched towards it and exploded. Rookie whipped his head around as the hornets swooped in, and a cheer rang out among the marines as the aircraft started to drive the Covenant back. It was short lived however, when one of the hornets was instantly shot down as a banshee soared by. 

''Command, we need evac!'' The sergeant shouted into his comm. ''We're about to be overrun!'' 

Rookie picked up a fallen assault rifle and joined the defensive ring of marines as they held the line amongst the rubble. The brutes pushed forward, and Rookie watched in satisfaction as a hunter was killed, a rocket slamming into it's exposed back. It's partner however became enraged, and roared as it rushed the marines. It smashed into their defensive line, cutting a soldier nearly in half with it's shield. Another two marines were vaporised by it's cannon, until a suicidal marine pulled the pin on a grenade and ran towards it. He planted the explosive in the hunters body, and the giant turned and drove it's shield into him, impaling the man and lifting him into the air. The grenade exploded, cutting the hunter in half and splattering the area in bright orange blood. 

''Hold the line!'' The sergeant bellowed, just as a grunt charged towards them, it's hands lit up with active plasma grenades. 

 _'Oh shit.'_ Rookie thought, before he was launched backwards in the explosion. Several soldiers were caught in the blast, and the closest ones were torn to pieces. Rookie landed on his back, ash and rubble raining down on him as his ears rang. Alice appeared above him and called his name, but Rookie could only hear a constant whining. Alice's lips moved as she grabbed his shoulders, and he took hold of her hand as his hearing returned. 

''....you hear me? James?'' Alice said. 

''I'm fine.'' He grunted, as a squad of brutes rushed towards their position. A hornet hovered nearby, and lit them up with it's machine guns. A fuel rod cannon shot slammed into the cockpit, melting the pilots and causing the aircraft to crash. Rookie took Alice's hand and stood, picking up his fallen rifle as they ran towards the sergeant, staying low to avoid fire. Only a handful of marines remained, all covered in ash and plasma burns as they fired at the Covenant. 

''We're falling back!'' The sergeant announced. ''Prepare...'' He was cut off when a needler shot pierced his throat. He gagged and collapsed, a jackal cackling from a nearby rooftop. 

''Down, sniper!'' A marine shouted, and they dropped to the ground. They could hear the Covenant approaching through the surrounding dust clouds, and Rookie gripped his rifle tightly. 

Then, the aliens fell silent. Rookie frowned as the noise stopped, to be replaced by silence, broken only by the flames burning inside the wreckage of the scorpion. He looked at Alice in confusion, and she opened her mouth to speak, before a brutes hand emerged from the dust, grabbing her and throwing her away. Rookie fired at the brute, breaking it's shields and killing it with a headshot. The marines around him opened fire as the brutes emerged from the dust, roaring loudly and firing their crude weapons. A woman next to Rookie received a spiker shot in the eye, and collapsed as the projectile pierced her brain. A brute hit a marine square in the chest with it's hammer, flinging him into a wall and leaving a red smear on the concrete. Rookie jumped over a low wall and fired at a brute who rushed towards him. Alice joined him, having recovered from being thrown like a rag doll. Their combined fire killed the brute, and Rookie looked up when several flaming objects came into view. 

 _'No way.'_ He thought, and the ODST pods crashed into the town. The remaining Covenant turned to face the new threat, but not before a brute barreled into Rookie and Alice. He was flung wide, and landed on his back, only able to watch desperately as Alice was picked up by the throat. 

''Alice!'' He shouted and emptied his clip into the brute. It roared at him, then threw Alice into a pile of rubble with enough force to crack the concrete and make her cry out loudly. It stalked towards him, and Rookie drew his knife and stood. The brute laughed and hefted his hammer, grinning evilly as it regarded the puny human and his pathetic weapon. 

''Come on you bastard!'' Rookie shouted, fear obvious in his voice. The brute laughed and raised it's hammer, as a sniper shot rang out. It's head jerked back as the round smashed into the skull, killing the beast instantly. Rookie quickly ran towards where Alice lay, and froze at the sight. He pulled off his helmet and dropped it, running towards her and falling to his knees next to her. 

Two steel bars jutted from her torso, one through her stomach and the other through her chest. Rookie took her face in his hands and spoke desperately. 

''Alice, stay with me, help is coming!'' He said.

Her blue eyes were desperate and filled with tears. Her trembling hands took hold of Rookie's, stained with her own blood. 

''Sir, there's two survivors over here!'' Shouted an ODST. 

''We need to move, more Covies inbound!'' Another responded. 

''Alice?'' Rookie said again, but her eyes had glazed over. ''Alice?'' Her hands dropped away from his own. 

* * *

 _''Alice?''_ Rookie said on the video feed. Due to the helmet facing Rookie from the ground, the Normandy crew could see him kneeling over Alice as her hands dropped away. ODST's came into view and grabbed Rookie. The feed paused, and the bridge was silent. 

''That's some heavy shit.'' Joker muttered. 

''Is that everything EDI?'' Shepard asked. 

''Yes, everything else in the helmet has been deleted.'' The AI replied. 

''I wonder why he kept that.'' Garrus said. ''And I didn't recognise any of those species. Where the hell did he come from?'' 

''Wherever he's from, he's had a hard life.'' Shepard sighed. ''I think it's time I go and have a word with him.''

Shepard walked towards the lift, and boarded it. She pressed the button for the cargo bay and thought to herself as the doors closed. _'Is the footage real? If so, how did he get here?'_ The doors opened, and Shepard walked towards Rookie. He sat and watched her from the makeshift bunk he was sat on, still in full armour apart from his helmet while his hands were cuffed behind his back. Shepard remembered his younger self in the video feed, with an easy smile and soft eyes. The man before her stared with hard eyes, face devoid of emotion. He had a scar running down his right cheek, and one over his left eye. 

''We watched the video feed in your helmet.'' Shepard said eventually, and dismissed the guards. Rookie didn't say anything, so Shepard sighed. ''We know you're called James Dante, but you don't match any records the Alliance has. Officially, you don't exist.'' 

''What's the Alliance?'' He asked.

''Human military.'' She replied. ''What was your military again, the UNSC?'' He nodded. ''Can you explain what those aliens were in your helmet feed?'' 

''The Covenant.'' He responded.

''See, we don't have that here.'' Shepard sighed again. ''Care to elaborate?'' 

''An alliance of alien races that tried to wipe us out. They almost did.'' He said. 

''Why did they do that?'' Shepard asked, then frowned when he didn't reply. ''Look, you can either tell me what you know or I'll give you to the Alliance. We're in the middle of a war, and humanity faces extinction.'' This got his attention. 

''From what?'' 

''Remember the giant walkers on the moon?'' He nodded. ''Reapers. They're here to wipe out every organic being in the galaxy. So start co-operating, I've got a war to fight.'' 

''I don't recognise any tech here.'' Rookie sighed. ''And I don't know what the hell that alien was that was with you.'' He paused. ''What year is it?''

''2186.'' Shepard replied, then observed Rookie pale slightly. 

''It's 2552.'' He said. 

''Right, wherever you've come from, things are obviously very different.'' Shepard said. ''On your camera feed, one of the soldiers mentioned a slipspace rupture. Would you mind talking to one of my crew about it?'' 

''I'm not a scientist, but I'll try.'' He sighed. _'2186? Have I gone back in time? No. The tech here is more advanced than the UNSC has access to. Another galaxy maybe?'_

''Liara, come on down.'' Shepard spoke into an orange hologram wrapped around her arm. Rookie looked at it curiously. ''Now, Dante, Liara is an alien. A friendly one. I trust you'll be nice?'' Rookie nodded, and stared in shock as a blue woman walked towards him. She was distinctly humanoid, apart from the tentacles on her head. 

''Lance Corporal Dante, I'm Dr. Liara T'soni.'' She greeted him. He only stared back so Shepard sighed. 

''He isn't very talkative.'' Shepard muttered. 

''I have a few questions, and answering honestly could help with getting those cuffs removed.''

_'Great, an interrogation.'_

* * *

 

''Thank you for your time Lance Corporal.'' Liara said, then span on her heel and walked away. Shepard watched with amusement as Rookie's shoulders slumped. He had faced Liara for over an hour, answering her questions about slipspace travel to the best of his ability. 

''So Dante, what are your plans?'' Shepard asked, and he looked up in confusion. ''You're from a different timeline, with different technology and a strange story.'' Rookie shrugged. 

''I don't know what's going on.'' He said. ''But is it true what you said about these reapers?'' 

''They're here to wipe out every sentient being in the galaxy, no matter what species.'' Shepard nodded. Rookie thought for a moment and weighed up his options. 

''I want to help.'' He said eventually. Shepard looked at him in surprise. 

''Really?'' She raised her eyebrows. ''You get flung through whatever a slipspace rupture is, and your first inclination is to help?''

''I joined the UNSC to protect humanity from genocidal aliens, and it's happening here. I can't sit by while people are dying. Have they invaded Earth?'' Rookie asked. 

''It was one of the first worlds hit. Millions died.'' Shepard responded grimly, noting how Rookie's jaw clenched. 

''Back home, the Covenant has just found Earth. They could be glassing it as we speak.'' He stood, hands still cuffed behind him. ''I can't let that happen to the one here.'' 

Shepard studied him for a moment. ''What do you mean by glassing?'' 

''The Covenant use concentrated energy beams to burn the surface of a planet until there's nothing but glass left. It wipes out all life and makes it inhospitable.'' Rookie said grimly. 

''How many planets did the Covenant glass?'' 

''Hundreds.'' Rookie said. ''I'm no stranger to war, the Covenant have been burning us from the galaxy planet by planet for decades.'' 

Shepard nodded to Rookie, then produced the key to his cuffs. ''One thing. Aliens are different here. We're all in the same boat, fighting for survival. We're allies, not enemies.'' 

''Understood.'' Rookie nodded. 

* * *

 

''You let him loose?'' James barked, staring at Rookie across the briefing table. The ODST had re-equipped his helmet and stood stoically beside Shepard. 

''Is there a problem Vega?'' Shepard responded calmly. 

''How about the fact that he kicked our asses?'' 

''We beat him.'' Garrus said. ''Well, it was a cheap shot, but we still won.'' Rookie didn't respond, just stood silently. 

''We all saw the footage.'' Shepard said. ''And he explained what those aliens were.'' This made everyone shut up and listen intently. ''Remember when he mentioned the Covenant when we first met him?'' She asked Garrus and James, who thought a moment before nodding. ''Turns out that every alien race in the galaxy banded together to wipe humanity out. That footage over the city was Earth being invaded.'' 

''The footage could be fabricated.'' James said, staring at Rookie.

''The video footage contained a military grade encryption.'' EDI chimed in. ''And appears valid.'' 

''Liara, have you come to any conclusions?'' Shepard asked the Asari, and Rookie finally moved his head to look at her. 

''You described slipspace travel as tearing a hole in space and flying through?'' Liara addressed Rookie. ''In the footage, your pod appears to fall _into_ such a rupture.'' 

''He said the date of that mission was 2552.'' Shepard said. ''And his technology is unknown to us.'' 

''So what you're saying is that he's from another dimension or something?'' Garrus asked, and Shepard nodded. 

''What are we going to do with him?'' James asked, cracking his knuckles and anticipating a rematch. 

''He offered to help, so he's staying with us.'' Shepard said. Everyone whipped their head around to stare at Rookie. 

''Why?'' Asked Garrus. ''You're not from here, but you want to help us?'' 

Shepard lifted her arm, and opened her Omni tool. It played a recording of Rookie's voice. _''I joined the UNSC to protect humanity from genocidal aliens, and it's happening here. I can't sit by while people are dying.''_ The recording ended. 

''He could have just said that himself.'' Garrus said, and Shepard smiled. 

''He doesn't talk much. Alright, fuss over. Welcome to the crew Dante.'' 

''Actually, I never get called by that name.'' Rookie said, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. 

''What do you want to be called then?'' 

''Everyone in the ODST's called me Rookie for so long it stuck.'' He explained. 

''Okay Rookie, but there's something we have to do. You have to speak to Admiral Hacket about enlisting.'' Shepard said, and grinned when his shoulders slumped. 

_'Great, another interrogation.'_

* * *

 


	3. Trauma

''Well Shepard, you do attract the strange ones.'' Hacket sighed over the vid comm. ''Is he really that good?''

''Yes sir, he almost beat three of us in hand to hand.'' Shepard replied. 

''Send me the footage from inside his helmet, and I'll let him sign up for the Alliance, god knows we can use any help we can get. He can keep his rank, but we'll keep his true origins quiet for now.'' Hacket said. 

''Understood sir.'' 

''Hacket out.'' The hologram faded out, and Shepard left the room. Traynor was waiting. 

''Commander, I beleive he's gone to inspect his pod in the cargo bay.'' Traynor reported. Shepard nodded and walked to the lift, taking it down into the cargo bay. Near the end, next to the shuttle, she could see Rookies pod stood upright, and the man himself tinkering with it. 

''Commander?'' James called her over.

''What is it James?'' She approached.

''Are you sure he can be trusted?'' James looked at Rookie, who was kneeling next to his pod and messing with a control panel. ''He kicked our asses on the ground, and now he's got his guns back.'' 

''He's been fighting in a war against aliens his whole life James.'' Shepard said. ''You saw the footage, they were getting torn apart. I believe what he says, he wants to help.'' 

''If you say so Commander, but I'm keeping an eye on him.'' 

Shepard walked away from James and approached Rookie across the bay. She spotted his guns in a rack next to the seat, a submachine gun and sniper rifle. His backpack sat open in the seat, and she saw it was filled with spare magazines. 

''Rookie.'' She said, and he stood and snapped to attention. ''At ease, I don't expect that sort of discipline on my ship.'' Rookie relaxed, but still didn't say anything. ''Could I inspect your weapons?'' Still silent, he leaned into the pod and pulled the two guns out. Shepard took hold of the submachine gun and looked down the sights. ''Bullet weapons?'' He nodded. She handed back the SMG and took hold of the sniper rifle. It was huge, and she pulled the magazine out to inspect the rounds, whistling at the size. ''Heavy calibre.'' 

''Heavy opponents.'' He finally responded, and Shepard thought back to the giant ape like aliens. 

''You don't have unlimited ammo, so you'll have to adjust to our technology soon.'' Shepard warned him, and he simply nodded. ''I actually had a few questions about the footage we saw.'' Rookie nodded. ''Did they allow fraternisation in the UNSC?'' 

''No, but they turned a blind eye as long as it was kept quiet.'' He replied, and Shepard noticed his stiff posture. ''Sorry Commander, I know what you're asking, and I'd rather not talk about it.'' 

''Of course, I'll leave you to yourself. We're hosting a peace summit aboard the ship soon, so it's best if you stay down here to avoid any questions.'' Shepard said and he nodded once. 

* * *

Shepard boarded the shuttle with Garrus and Rookie. The ODST held his SMG, while his sniper was slung across his back. Wrex climbed aboard as it left the Normandy, speeding over the lush jungles of Surkesh. Rookie kept one eye on the Krogan at all times, finger on the trigger. 

''So what's your gimmick?'' The Krogan asked him. Rookie didn't respond, and Shepard spoke up. 

''He doesn't talk much.'' She said. 

''Well he hasn't taken his eyes off me since I boarded, and he's kept his finger on the trigger of that pea shooter.'' Wrex growled. 

''He's.... had a bad past with other species.'' Shepard explained. ''We'll talk more when the mission is over.'' 

''So, Rookie.'' Garrus leaned towards him. ''You any good with that rifle?'' Rookie nodded once. ''How about a friendly competition when we get back to the Normandy?'' He nodded again. 

''Commander, we're being waved off!'' Warned Cortez, and Shepard sighed. 

''Of course this wouldn't go smoothly.'' 

* * *

''The elevator isn't responding.'' A Salarian said. ''Try it now commander.'' The doors opened to reveal a bomb. 

''Oh crap.'' Garrus said. 

''Back!'' Shouted Shepard, and was flung backwards in the explosion. She opened her eyes to see Rookie above her offering his hand, and she took it. 

''Shepard, service ladder in back corner!'' Mordin shouted as Rookie helped the Commander to her feet. She nodded and lead the way. 

The squad climbed the ladder and viewed the carnage across the base as Cerberus launched their attack. 

 _'Who the hell are these guys?'_ Rookie thought, just as a shuttle hovered nearby and dropped a squad of troopers. Rookie crouched behind a low wall and began to spray controlled bursts into the squad, killing multiple with headshots as Shepard launched warps and shockwaves into them. 

''We're clear.'' Shepard said and moved on to the security station, giving Mordin clearance to continue. A Cerberus shuttle approached their position, and Garrus readied his rifle. 

''Shepard, we've got incoming.'' As soon as the words left the Turians mouth, Rookie fired his sniper rifle. The huge bang made Garrus flinch, and the heavy round tore into one of the shuttles thrusters, causing it to spin out of control and fall to the jungle floor far below. ''What sort of gun is _that_?'' Garrus asked, mouth open. Rookie didn't respond, he just slung it across his back again and shouldered his SMG. 

''Let's get moving.'' Shepard said, smiling under her helmet. _'He's definitely useful.'_

* * *

They reached the top of the base after fighting through the multiple levels. There, Mordin was under attack from the last Cerberus troops. Rookie dashed forward and put himself in front of the Krogan female, his new kinetic barrier absorbing most of the punishment. 

 _'Must be what the Spartans feel like.'_ Rookie thought as he emptied his SMG clip into a centurion, depleting his shields and finishing him off. Shepard and Garrus took up a position near him, working in tandem like they had fought many battles together. Garrus finished the last trooper with a headshot, and took a deep breath. 

''Is that all of them?'' He said, and Cortez came over the radio. 

''You've got incoming Commander, something big.'' Cortez reported, as an Atlas dropped from the sky. Rookie stared at it in astonishment. 

 _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ He thought, as the mech turned it's arm mounted turret towards him. _'Oh shit.'_ Rookie dived for cover, the heavy turret sending chunks of rubble High into the air as it blasted where he had been stood seconds before. He ran between different covers, the mech tracking him and firing constantly. ''Little help?'' He said into his radio. 

''We're trying to get through it's shield.'' Garrus replied as he fired. Rookie took out his sniper and rolled to avoid being shot, then lined up the pilot. He fired, the round bouncing off the mech's shield and hitting the roof. Shepard sprinted into view and took cover near the mech. 

''Rookie, when I take down the shield, take out the pilot!'' She called over the comm. Shepard stood and rolled between it's legs, then launched a shockwave of biotic force into the mech' she back. The shield dissipated, and Rookie fired his rifle. The reinforced glass shattered as the bullet passed through, hitting the pilot in the head and punching a fist sized hole into it.

''Clear.'' Shepard spoke into the comm. ''Bring the shuttle down, the female is safe.''

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the lift and into the cargo bay. To her surprise, James was talking to Rookie in his pod. The huge man was squeezed into the seat, looking around with wide eyes while Rookie dismantled and cleaned his guns nearby. 

''You're one crazy mofo Rookie.'' He said. ''What's the highest these can drop from?'' 

''Orbit.'' Rookie replied, helmet still on his head. 

''So do these ODST's have a motto?'' James asked, climbing out of the pod. Rookie tapped the writing on the side of his helmet, and James read it out loud. ''Feet first into hell. I take it you're legends then?'' Rookie shook his head. ''Why not? You jump in from space in a little metal box.'' 

''If the ODST's drop in, that means the situation is suicidal.'' Rookie said. ''Most Helljumpers die in their first drop.'' 

''Helljumpers? Is that like a nickname?'' James asked. Rookie nodded again. 

''Rookie, can I have a word?'' Shepard finally interrupted. He nodded and put his sniper down, then turned to face her as James walked away. ''Dr. Chakwas wants to carry out a medical.'' Rookie didn't move or say anything. ''It's standard procedure.'' Rookie nodded and followed Shepard to the med bay. On the way, most of the crew stopped to stare at the mysterious silent soldier. 

''Ah, there you are.'' Chakwas said as they entered. ''Please take off your helmet and we can begin.'' Rookie hesitated momentarily, then removed his helmet. The Commander sat in the corner while Chakwas carried out an examination on his eyes, then left when he had to remove his armour for a full body inspection. As she waited outside the door, Wrex approached. 

''Shepard, is he in there?'' The Krogan asked and she nodded. ''Garrus has just been explaining him to me. Is it true?'' 

''He's not from here.'' Shepard nodded. 

''I watched that footage. Never seen anything like those species before.'' He frowned.

After twenty minutes the door opened, and Rookie stepped out, once again in full armour. Chakwas stood behind him. 

''Thank you for your time.'' She said, then looked at Shepard. ''Could I borrow you for a moment Commander?'' Shepard walked into the med bay, Wrex following. Rookie boarded the lift to return to his pod. 

''What's his condition doc?'' Shepard asked. Chakwas opened a full body diagram on her screen showing a human outline. Across the body were multiple red splotches and lines. ''These show lacerations.'' Chakwas pointed to the lines. It matched Rookie, as there were two on the face. ''The splotches show plasma burns.'' Chakwas then pointed to the splotch of red across his ribs and another one across his abdomen. ''His body has suffered immense trauma.'' 

''He could be a Krogan.'' Wrex chuckled. 

''They are just the physical wounds.'' Chakwas glared at the Krogan. ''He is showing strong symptoms of PTSD, which I believe is leading to selective mutism. He will only speak if absolutely necessary, and avoids long conversations.'' 

''I knew he was quiet, but are you saying it's because of what he's been through?'' Shepard asked, staring at the diagram. 

''Yes. I haven't watched the footage, so is there anything that might suggest what caused such mental trauma?'' Chakwas asked, and Shepard sighed. 

''Everything about it. It shows their military being tore to pieces, and a woman he was close to died. But it was a while ago, he looked younger.'' Shepard said. 

''I'm going to keep a close eye on him from now on.'' Chakwas said. ''It's a crime that he was allowed to keep fighting.'' 

Shepard left the med bay with a frown over her features, and took the lift back down to the cargo bay. There, Rookie was working on his pod, sat in the seat while he fiddled with one of the screens. 

''Rookie.'' Shepard announced herself, and he climbed out to stand before her. ''Chakwas told me you have PTSD, and showed me your wounds. How were you still cleared for duty?'' 

''Desperate times.'' Rookie responded. 

''I'm going to be frank here Rookie, I'm not comfortable sending you into a combat zone with your mental state.'' Shepard said. 

''My mental state is fine Commander.'' He replied. 

''From what Chakwas tells me, it isn't.'' Shepard crossed her arms. Rookie sighed and took his helmet off, surprising her. 

''I don't know anything except being a soldier.'' Rookie said, and Shepard understood what he was implying. 

''You're saying that fighting keeps you going?'' She asked and he nodded. 

''It's your choice Commander.'' Rookie said and put his helmet back on, climbing into his pod again. 

* * *

Shepard entered the main battery and approached Garrus. He saw her troubled expression and took her hand. 

''Hey, what's wrong?'' He asked, concerned. 

''It's about Rookie.''

''Has he gone on a rampage through the ship?'' 

''No, he had a medical with Chakwas.'' Shepard sighed. ''He has PTSD, and he's covered in scars and burns. I'm not comfortable sending him out there.'' 

''He seemed fine on Surkesh.'' Garrus said. ''And we're all covered in scars. 

''Mental scars. He seems fine, but he's suffered so much trauma, I'm worried he'll snap.'' 

''And what did Rookie have to say about this?'' 

''He said being a soldier is all he knows, so that's why he keeps fighting.'' Shepard said. 

''That's why you have to keep him in the crew.'' Garrus said, then continued at Shepard's confused face. ''After what happened on Omega, if I'd stopped fighting I would have broken. If shooting bad guys keeps his mind off whatever is bothering him, by all means let him carry on, he's good at it.'' 

''I think I know the problem. Remember the blonde soldier in the video?'' Shepard asked and he nodded. ''They were obviously together. I tried to ask but he shut me down.'' 

''He'll talk about it only if he wants to.'' 

''It makes me worried Garrus.'' Shepard sighed, squeezing his large hand. ''I know we haven't been together long, but if something happened....''

''No.'' Garrus interrupted her. ''We don't talk about things like that. This is going to work, Reapers be damned.'' 

Shepard smiled and leaned up to kiss his mouth plate gently. ''Thanks Garrus. I'm going to go and get some rest.'' 

* * *

 _'That damn dream again.'_ Shepard sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, heart racing. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was five hours since she fell asleep. _'That's longer than I usually get.'_ Shepard stood and took a quick shower, then took the lift down to the mess hall. The deck was abandoned, the majority of the crew asleep during the ship's night cycle. She walked around to see Rookie sat at the table, reading a codex on his new Omni tool. He had stripped his armour down to only the shirt and pants, and a steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him. Shepard also noticed a small photograph on the table, and it showed a blonde woman in marine armour, smiling while hefting her assault rifle. 

''Rookie.'' Shepard said as she passed, and he looked up. Shepard walked to the kitchen area and filled a cup from the coffee machine, then sat opposite him. She noticed he had hidden the photo. ''Doing some research?'' Rookie nodded. ''I talked with Garrus, and I've thought hard about what you said.'' He closed the Omni tool. ''If you want to fight, I won't stop you. But I need to know more.'' Shepard said, and Rookie tilted his head. ''If you're going with me into combat zones, I need to know you. Doctor Chakwas said it was a crime that you were still in active service. Why were you allowed to fight?'' Rookie sighed and rubbed his neck. 

''As I said, desperate times. Casualties were extreme, so if you could still shoot and run, you could carry on the fight.'' Rookie explained. 

''But you could have been discharged if you wanted?'' She asked and he nodded. ''Why didn't you?'' 

''I had nothing to go to.'' Rookie sighed. ''I signed up for the UNSC when I turned eighteen. My parents disagreed, and told me I was throwing my life away. We had a huge argument, and I left the next day to start basic.'' Rookie said, a faraway look in his eyes. It was the most Shepard had ever heard him speak, so she didn't interrupt. ''I graduated a few weeks later, and tried to call my parents to tell them the news and apologise. Then I found out Covenant had glassed the planet the day before, killing everyone.'' 

''How many?'' Shepard asked quietly. 

''Three billion civilian casualties.'' He said, face blank but his eyes were full of sorrow. Shepard rubbed her hands together slowly, digesting the information. 

''The video in your helmet, the one in the town. When was that?'' 

''A couple of years later. I got assigned to a squad with Alice. She lost her parents during a glassing, so we helped each other through it.'' He didn't continue, but Shepard knew what happened to her. 

''Thank you for telling me Rookie.'' Shepard said after a moment of silence. ''We've all suffered loss on this ship. We're a family, and we help each other.'' 

''Thanks Commander.'' Rookie stood and left, leaving Shepard alone. 

* * *

The Illusive man steepled his fingers together and replayed the footage. It showed the perspective of the Atlas, and the strange black armoured soldier. The view zoomed in on him, and froze. 

 _'Interesting.'_ The Illusive man thought, then pressed a button on his chair. ''I'm sending you something. I want to know who he is.'' He said, then closed the channel. 


	4. Rachni

_Rookie ran across the open field, panic increasing his pace. Ahead of him, his parents stood, waving. Alice stood next to them, smiling brightly._

_'Come on James!' She called, unaware of the Covenant carrier above them._

_The energy beam started to charge, and Rookie tried to warm them, to tell them to run, but no sound escaped his lips. His pace slowed drastically, and he felt as if he were running in water. The beam finished charging and discharged it's power, directly onto the three people in front of him. Rookie tried to scream as his parents and Alice were turned to ash, then the shockwave reached him and blasted him back._

''Rookie, you okay?'' Rookie snapped awake to see James stood over his bunk worriedly. The large man had woken in the middle of the night to see the ODST tossing and turning, muttering to himself. Rookie took several deep breaths, looking around the cargo bay in confusion until he remembered where he was. 

''Fine.'' He said, running a hand down his face. 

''Well you don't seem fine.'' James said, then turned and walked towards his bunk. He retrieved a bottle of whiskey and returned to Rookie, who had sat up. James pulled up a nearby crate and sat opposite, then uncorked the bottle and offered it to Rookie. He took a large mouthful, the warm liquid burning down his chest helping to calm his nerves. 

''Just a dream.'' Rookie said quietly, still disturbed. 

''She's beautiful.'' James said, and Rookie noticed his picture of Alice was in the open next to his bunk. He picked it up and studied it. 

''She was.'' Rookie agreed, taking in her bright blue eyes and radiant golden hair, before putting the picture under his pillow. 

''Wanna talk about it?'' 

''No.'' Rookie rubbed his eyes, then handed the bottle back to James. ''Thanks for the drink.'' 

''It isn't healthy to hold these things in.'' James said, eyes distant. ''We've all lost people, it's part of the job, but it never gets easier.'' 

''It's nothing James, leave it.'' Rookie sighed, then stood. 

''Where you going?'' 

''Shower.'' Rookie entered the lift and took it up to the crew quarters. After a quick shower he grabbed a ration pack and sat at the table, eating half heartedly until Shepard entered the room. 

''This is becoming a common occurrence Rookie.'' She said as she sat down. ''Nightmares?''

''Always.'' He replied quietly. 

''The same one?'' Shepard asked, and he nodded. 

''I know what you mean.'' Shepard sighed and rubbed her neck. ''Try and get some sleep Rookie, we're going bug hunting tomorrow.'' 

* * *

 

''A squad of Wrex's scouts went missing, he thinks it's the Rachni. We're linking up with Aralakh company, Krogan commandos, to find out what happened.'' Shepard briefed Garrus and Rookie in the shuttle. Rookie had read about the Rachni, and tilted his head. 

''They're extinct right?'' He asked. 

''We hope they still are, otherwise we're in trouble.'' Shepard replied. The shuttle landed and they jumped out, Rookie holding a new Avenger assault rifle. He had decided to conserve his limited ammunition for emergencies, and adapt to Alliance technology. They approached a camp, and a large Krogan barreled forward. 

''Shepard!'' He shouted happily. 

''Grunt?'' The Commander sounded just as glad to see him and grasped the Krogan's hand firmly. Garrus stepped forward and slapped him on the shoulder. 

''Good to see you Grunt.'' The Turian said, and Grunt punched his shoulder lightly. 

''Ow.''

''Still a wimp. Good to see you too Garrus.'' Grunt grinned, then looked at Rookie and his smile slipped. ''Who's this?'' The Krogan took a menacing step forward, but Rookie just stood and stared at him. The Krogan towered above him, growling slightly. 

''Grunt, this is Rookie. Be nice.'' Shepard smiled. 

''I'm watching you Human.'' He growled at Rookie, who rolled his shoulders. 

''Likewise Krogan.'' Rookie said, standing straight. His visor cleared, showing his eyes and scars as he stared the Krogan down. Eventually, Grunt laughed and turned to Shepard. 

''I like him.'' Grunt said then marched into the camp. Shepard looked at Rookie, whose visor had turned black again to hide his face. 

''Grunt has been a part of the crew, he's family.'' She explained. ''He checks every new crew member is good enough for me.''

''She's his mother.'' Garrus said, and Rookie snapped his head round to Garrus in shock, then back to Shepard who laughed at him. 

''Not like that. We raised him, he's still young.'' She explained. ''But he's unstoppable.'' 

* * *

 

''Grunt, get us out of here!'' Shepard shouted into her comm. ''We're leaving the queen to die.'' A moment later, a wall exploded to show Grunt. He jumped down and gestured for them to follow. They ran through the tunnels, chunks of rock falling from the ceiling while the Rachni gave chase. Rookie noticed a huge chunk of rock falling and pushed Shepard and Garrus forward as it landed. Shepard stood with Garrus as Grunt turned back. 

''Where's the other one?'' He asked. 

''On the other side.'' Shepard said, then opened her comm. ''Rookie, come in.'' 

''Keep going, I'll find another way out.'' He replied, then fell quiet as the sounds of gunfire and screeching Rachni filled the comm. Shepard and Garrus continued running with Grunt. 

''He saved us back there.'' Garrus panted. ''We can't leave him down here.'' 

''He'll find a way.'' Shepard replied. Grunt blasted a Rachni with his shotgun as he ran, then stopped Shepard as they reached a junction filled with the creatures. He turned to them and took a deep breath. 

''Shuttles down there. Get out of here.'' He said, pointing down a tunnel, and Shepard snapped her head up to him. ''Go Shepard, they need you.'' She tried to refuse, but Garrus grabbed her arm, as the Rachni started to notice them.

''We need to go.'' He said quietly, looking at Grunt with sad eyes. Shepard put her hand on Grunts shoulder, then ran down the path leading to the shuttle, Garrus following closely. She opened her comm. 

''Rookie, come in.'' No answer. ''Rookie, answer damn it!'' She shouted desperately. Grunts roars and shotgun blasts followed them up the tunnel, then grew quiet. The pair stumbled into the daylight after what felt like hours of running, making their way towards the waiting shuttle. 

''Is this everyone Commander?'' Cortez asked. Shepard turned and stared into the tunnel, silent. 

''Shepard...'' Garrus tried to comfort her, but gave up and stood with her. He took her hand and lead her to the shuttle, where she removed her helmet and launched it into the ground, putting her head in her hands. 

''Rookie saved us. He's been a part of the crew for a few days and he sacrificed himself for us.'' She said, voice shaking. ''And Grunt...'' The shuttle started to take off, Garrus still staring at the cave. 

''Land!'' He barked as he spotted movement. Shepard joined him and gasped as she spotted Rookie and Grunt. She jumped out of the shuttle when it was a metre off the ground and sprinted towards the pair. Grunt and Rookie supported each other, both covered in blood. Just as Shepard reached them, Rookie collapsed and Grunt fell to his knees. 

''We need to get them back to the Normandy, quickly!'' Shepard said urgently, as Rookie lay unmoving on the ground. 

* * *

''How are they doing?'' Shepard asked Chakwas and Mordin. The Salarian monitored Grunt, while Chakwas took care of Rookie. The ODST lay in the bed, skin pale and covered in bandages, while Grunt was lay on the bed next to him, grumbling.

''Grunt strong, accelerated healing, should be fine in a couple of days.'' Mordin reported quickly, tapping away at a screen. Eve sat across the bay, and spoke to Shepard. 

''I've seen weaker Krogan survive worse wounds Commander.'' She assured Shepard. Chakwas sighed. 

''Rookie has multiple lacerations of his muscles and flesh. He has lost a lot of blood, combined with a broken arm and sprained leg.'' The doctor listed his injuries. ''He's through the worst of it, but won't be following you into war anytime soon.'' 

''Thanks doc. When will he wake up?'' Shepard asked, taking in the amount of bandages wrapped around Rookie. 

''I'm keeping him under for a day, then I'll wake him up. I will alert you when he is awake.'' Chakwas said, then walked away. Grunt leaned up in bed. 

''He's a strong warrior Shepard. I wouldn't have made it out without him.'' He grinned. ''He's the only person I've met who could beat you.'' 

''He almost beat three of us in hand to hand.'' Shepard smiled lightly. ''Get some rest Grunt, or I'll have Wrex knock you out.'' 

''That fossil couldn't keep me down.'' Grunt said and tried to stand, then froze when Shepard started glowing in biotic power. 

''I could though, stay in that bed Grunt or I'll break your legs.'' Shepard warned the Krogan, who lay back quickly. Eve chuckled. 

''You could be a Krogan Commander. I'll keep an eye on him.'' Eve said, humour in her voice. Shepard left the med bay and approached the table in the crew quarters, then took a seat next to Garrus. Traynor, James and Liara were also there. 

''How are they?'' Garrus asked. 

''Grunt is already trying to escape. Rookie is still unconscious.'' Shepard sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Garrus placed his hand on her thigh discreetly under the table. 

''What happened Lola?'' James asked. 

''Rookie pushed us out of the way of a huge boulder that was going to crush us and got stuck on the other side.'' Shepard said. ''Grunt stayed to hold them off so we could escape. They must have found each other and fought their way out.'' 

''He gave himself up to save you?'' Liara asked with wide eyes, and Shepard nodded. 

''Without a second thought.'' Shepard said. ''I'm going to go get some of his stuff while he's restricted to the med bay.'' She stood and entered the lift, and rode it down to the cargo bay. Shepard walked towards the pod, and noticed a few of the screens were on, showing the UNSC logo.  _'He's been busy.'_ She inspected the pod and found nothing but a pair of spare knives, so moved to his bunk. There she found his Omni tool, and noticed something peeking out from under his pillow. She pulled it out, and saw it was the photo he kept hidden. The blonde woman from the video stood smiling, bright blue eyes shining. Her armour gleamed, and she held her rifle in a loose grip. Shepard turned the photo over and read the neat writing on the other side. 

_Love you James, stay safe._

Shepard held the photo and Omni tool and returned to the med bay, putting them next to his bed. Rookie was still unconscious, and she put a hand on his shoulder. 

''Thanks Rookie.''

 


	5. Citadel

''Commander Shepard, please report the the med bay. Rookie is awake.'' Chakwas' voice came over Shepard's Omni tool. The commander stood in the main battery with Garrus, and the pair looked at each other before walking briskly towards the med bay. The doors opened to show Rookie lay in a bed, wincing as he came round. 

''Rookie.'' Shepard approached the bed. ''How you feeling?'' 

''Fine.'' Rookie replied, pulling at the bandages wrapped around him. Chakwas approached. 

''I recommend transferring him to Huerta Memorial to complete his recovery when we dock at the Citadel.'' Chakwas said, then scowled at Rookie as he tried to get up. ''Stay down, your muscles are still torn and the lacerations haven't fully closed.'' She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. ''You lost a lot of blood, and your stitches are still fresh.'' 

''Rookie, it's fine.'' Shepard said. ''You saved us in those caves, you deserve the best treatment.'' He frowned but nodded, the short movement he made causing great pain. ''We've got a few missions to run on Tuchanka, then we'll pick you up. You'll be back in the field in no time.'' Shepard assured him

* * *

Rookie scanned his room again, finding nothing interesting. Again. He sighed for the hundredth time and lay back on his pillow, willing his wounds to heal faster. _'What I wouldn't give to be out with Shepard right now.'_

* * *

''There's a Reaper in my way Wrex!'' Shepard roared into her comm, sprinting past a pair of brutes. 

''I know, you get all the fun.'' Wrex chuckled back. Next to Shepard, Garrus jumped to dodge a brutes fist, then rolled and kept running. 

_'What I wouldn't give to be in bed like Rookie.'_

* * *

Rookie climbed out of his bed slowly and dressed in his UNSC fatigues after receiving word Shepard had successfully cured the genophage three days later. His bare chest and back were wrapped in tight bandages, hiding a myriad of new scars from the Rachni claws. He groaned as he leant down to tie his boot laces, then sighed happily when he finished and straightened. His armour was on the Normandy inside his pod, so he straightened his shirt, plain black with ODST written across his chest. The door hissed open and a nurse walked in, scowling when she saw him standing and dressed. 

''Lance corporal, the doctor ordered a further two days rest, your wounds haven't fully healed yet.'' She walked forward. Rookie opened his mouth to respond, but froze when he thought he heard gunfire. 

''Did you hear that?'' He asked, moving towards the door. The nurse blocked his path, placing a hand on his arm. 

''No, now I must insist that you return to bed.'' She said sternly. Rookie frowned when he heard the gunfire again, louder and closer. 

 _'That's not good.'_ He thought, then leant out of the room to see a security guard shot by a squad of Cerberus troopers as they stormed the hospital. Rookie closed the door and turned to the nurse. ''Hide under the bed, now!'' He barked at the terrified looking woman as screams echoed through the ward. He scanned the room desperately but saw nothing that could be used as a weapon. Rookie took cover next to the door and waited, rolling his shoulders and grimacing when his wounds flared to life, pain radiating across his torso.

 _'Can't take them head on in this state.'_ Rookie thought grimly. The door hissed open, and a Cerberus trooper walked into the room. Rookie grabbed his gun and rammed his shoulder into the trooper, knocking him back while he let go of the gun. The ODST quickly span the weapon round and shot the trooper through the head, then peeked into the corridor. Several troopers stood in the hall, and one of them spotted him. _'Only one way out now.'_

* * *

Shepard put a hand on Bailey's chair and leaned towards his screen. ''What have we got?'' She asked. 

''The Salarian councillor was last known to be in this location.'' Bailey said, pointing at the map. ''But I'm also getting a distress call from Huerta Memorial.'' 

''Shit, Rookie was in there right?'' James asked. 

''Rookie, come in.'' Shepard spoke into her comm, but got no response. ''Can you pull up any security footage of the hospital?'' Shepard asked Bailey, panicked slightly. _'I hope he got out.'_

''Hold on a second. There we go, footage coming up now.'' Bailey said, and the screen changed to show the hospital. Multiple dead Cerberus troopers were scattered across the hall, while Rookie stood sheparding civilians towards a defendable position. 

''Damn, tough son of a bitch.'' James grinned. 

''We need to take him for a drink after this.'' Garrus said, looking in awe at the ODST's handiwork. 

''Rookie, answer dammit.'' Shepard barked into the comm. On the footage, Rookie turned and walked into his room, then his voice came over the channel. 

''Commander?'' He asked, then walked into the hall again. 

''Glad to see you're in one piece Rookie.'' Shepard sounded relieved. ''What's the situation on your end?'' 

''Multiple civilian casualties.'' Rookie said grimly. ''But most of the patients and staff are safe. We're setting up a defensive position in case more troopers show up.'' 

''Who's we?'' Shepard asked. 

''A squad of C-sec officers got the distress call. They can hold the building while I link up with you.'' 

''Negative Rookie, you're still recovering. Stay at the hospital.'' Shepard said sternly. 

''Understood Commander.'' 

* * *

''So, are you special forces?'' An Asari officer asked Rookie as they crouched behind a makeshift table barricade. 

''Something like that.'' He replied, eyes scanning the corridor. 

''What's an ODST?'' She asked, but Rookie didn't reply. 

''We've got word Commander Shepard is pinned down trying to reach the Salarian councillor.'' An officer called, and Rookie whipped his head around. 

''Where?'' He barked, and a Turian officer put his hand on Rookie's shoulder. 

''Woah there, you're wounded.'' 

''The Commander is saying that she won't be able to reach the councillor in time if she can't break through.'' The other officer said, finger on his ear as he listened to the radio chatter. 

''Send me the location.'' Rookie growled, gripping his gun tightly as he stood. The officer gulped at the fire in the man's eyes and obeyed. 

_'He killed an entire Cerberus squad single handed while injured. Better do as he says.'_

* * *

Shepard spotted the Councillors office ahead and felt relieved, only to have the dread pile on her again as a fresh wave of Cerberus troops arrived. 

''How many guys did Cerberus bring?'' James panted, firing at a Centurion. Garrus sniped a Nemesis as she attempted to flank them, then slumped down behind his cover. 

''I'm out on my Mantis.'' The Turian said, pulling out his Avenger. Shepard fired a warp at a trooper, sending the man flying back several metres. 

''We have to break through.'' She said. The squad had been fighting non stop for over twenty minutes, gaining ground slowly. They were tiring considerably, and Shepard doubted that the Councillor was still alive. 

''Well, this doesn't look good for us Commander.'' James said. Shepard sighed, then frowned as the Cerberus troops began falling. She snapped her head around to see Rookie stood on a balcony behind the enemy, precisely dispatching them. 

''No way.'' Garrus laughed tiredly, then joined the fray. Shepard obliterated the last trooper with a shockwave, then glared at the balcony and opened her comm. 

''Rookie, I ordered you to stay put.'' She barked. 

''With all do respect Commander, it sounded like you needed some help.'' He replied, leaning on the railing heavily. 

''We're having words when this is over.'' She said, then lead the squad into the office. They entered and Shepard opened a channel to Bailey. ''Looks like they got the executor and two Salarian body guards.'' She reported. 

''If you haven't found a body, don't count her out yet.'' He responded, just as Shepard noticed a chair move in the lobby below. The Salarian Councillor stood and de-cloaked. 

''Found her, she appears unharmed.'' Shepard said to Bailey through the comm, then noticed a Cerberus agent sneaking up to the Salarian. She shot the glass and jumped down, the agent performing an impressive flip and landing behind the Councillor. Shepard flicked her eyes towards the balcony and saw that Rookie wasn't there, then re-focoused her attention on the assassin.

* * *

Rookie dived forward and tackled the assassin as he fired at the Councillor. The shot hit the ceiling, and the assassin span away from Rookie and launched a kick. The Helljumper blocked the leg and responded with a punch of his own, fist slamming into the man's cheek and sending him stumbling back. Rookie followed quickly, ignoring the pain across his body as he pressed his advantage. Shepard pulled the Salarian behind her and raised her gun, shot blocked by Rookie. The assassin stabbed his sword at Rookie, who slipped to the side and brought his fist around, smashing it into his opponents ribs. 

 _'Like hitting a wall.'_ Rookie thought as his fist made contact, grunting slightly. The assassin span his leg round, foot colliding with Rookie's ribs. The ODST cried out and grabbed the assassin, kicking him in the knee to try and stumble him. James and Garrus took up positions around the fighters, trying to get a shot. The assassin pressed his new found advantage and peppered Rookie's ribs with punches, then span the pain dazed ODST around and used him as a shield. 

''Drop your guns.'' He said to Shepard. 

''Put him down, it's over.'' Shepard growled, gun trained on the half exposed face. The other half of the assassin's face was hidden behind Rookie, making the shot too great of a risk. 

''Don't listen Commander.'' Rookie groaned, paralysed from the assassin's assault on his wounds. ''Take the shot.'' 

''Negative.'' Shepard said, one hand still keeping the Salarian behind her. The assassin weighed up his options, looking between his opponents. He kicked Rookie in the back and launched away, taking advantage of the confusion by sprinting away. Shepard jumped over Rooke and fired at the assassin as he fled, her handgun offering limited accuracy. The few shots that hit only bounced off his shield. 

James caught Rookie and sat him against the wall. ''He's in a bad way Commander.'' He said as Shepard finished firing. She cursed and span to check on Rookie, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. 

''Go get the bastard.'' He managed before his head slumped. 

''Go Commander, C-sec is on it's way. I will stay with him.'' The Councillor offered, surprising Shepard. It must have shown on her face because the Salarian scoffed. 

''I owe him my life, now go.'' She said, and Shepard took off at a sprint after the assassin. 

* * *

Ashley sighed as she boarded the Normandy. _'Good to be back.'_ The events of the coup had left her shaken slightly, but the Normandy calmed her anxiety. This was home. She took the lift down to the crew quarters, finding Shepard stood with Garrus outside the med bay. 

''Shepard.'' Ash greeted. ''Who's in there?'' She gestured to the locked door. 

''Rookie.'' Shepard replied, then sighed at Ashley's confused face. ''Remember the one I told you about who isn't _from here_?'' 

''Oh yeah. Is he okay?'' She asked, recalling Shepard telling her about him while she was still in the hospital. 

''No. He was in hospital, pretty badly wounded. Didn't stop him taking a Cerberus assassin head on.'' Shepard frowned at the door.

''He defended the hospital single handed and saved the Councillor's life.'' Garrus explained. ''Days after he was cut to ribbons by Rachni. He's one of the toughest guys I've ever seen.'' 

''Sounds like it.'' Ashley said, eyebrows raised. ''How's he doing?'' Just as she asked this, the doors opened and Chakwas stalked out. 

''He's staying in there for a full day under sedation.'' The doctor sounded furious. ''It may be the only thing keeping him from running off and having another shootout with Cerberus.'' 

''What's his condition?'' Shepard asked, and Chakwas took a deep breath. 

''He re-opened two claw wounds and re-tore his abdominal muscles.'' Chakwas sighed. 

 _'Holy shit.'_ Ash thought. _'He ran around the Citadel in that state? Maybe Shepard wasn't bullshitting about him.'_

* * *

''I must admit, I'm surprised you allowed Shepard to get the better of you.'' The Illusive man said. 

''It won't happen again.'' Kai Leng replied, anger turning his voice into a growl.

''What can you tell me about the soldier who stopped you?'' 

''Well trained, but badly wounded. He held his ground until his wounds got the better of him.'' 

''He doesn't officially exist, but he's been an instrumental part of Shepard's crew. I believe it's time we find out who he really is.'' 


	6. Healing

_''Alice?''_ The video ended, and Ashley sat back in shock. It was late into the night cycle, and she sat alone on the observation deck with her Omni tool.  _'This guy's seen some shit.'_ Ash thought, taking in the footage. The door hissed open, and Rookie limped into the room, using the doorway for support. He froze at the sight of Ash, who stared back in disbelief. 

"Uh..." He said, and Ash stood and walked over. 

"I thought you were in the med bay?" She frowned, then grabbed his arm and helped him stay upright when he pitched over slightly. "Woah there, you okay?"

"Need to sit." Rookie replied, wincing, and Ash helped him to the sofa. She took a seat next to him and observed the strange soldier, noting his many scars. 

_'How is he still alive?'_ She thought. "How you feeling?" 

"Like I've been run over by a tank." Rookie replied quietly, staring at the ceiling. "But I had to get out of that bed." 

"I know what you mean." Ash sighed, recalling her time in Huerta Memorial. "But you'd better get back before Chakwas drags you back." 

"I'll take my chances." Rookie smiled slightly, eyes closed. "I just need to feel normal for a while." 

"Can I ask a question?" Ash asked, and Rookie nodded, eyes still closed. "You've come from... somewhere else. Why help?" 

"I'm still a soldier. I fight so others don't have to." 

"Even for other species?" 

"I started out only caring about humanity." He said quietly, then turned his head to Ash. "But then I talked to Garrus, and Liara, and they're just like us." 

"Considering the things you've been through, that's... noble." Ash paused, studying Rookie who had turned back to the ceiling. His handsome features were covered in marks of battle, evidence of a hard lived life. But he had  _lived._ Surviving wounds that would topple lesser men, and asking nothing in return. Perfect for the Normandy. 

"Can I ask a favour?" Rookie asked, snapping Ash out of her daze. 

"Sure." 

"Help me get to the cargo bay?" He sat up, wincing slightly. "I need my own bunk." 

"Are you sure that's wise?" 

"I'm fine. And I won't mention you were involved tomorrow morning when Chakwas comes hunting for my head." Rookie smiled slightly, and Ash nodded. 

"This is on your head." She sighed. 

* * *

"Irresponsible!" Chakwas snapped. She stood over Rookie, who sat on his bunk with a neutral expression. Behind Chakwas, Shepard stood with her arms crossed, glaring, beside Ashley and Garrus who were trying not to laugh. "Your arm has only just set, your abdominal muscles are still torn and two of your wounds could have re-opened!" Rookie nodded, and Shepard stepped in before Chakwas' head exploded. 

"Rookie, what were you thinking?" She scolded him. 

"Freeing up space." He replied, rubbing his jaw. It was covered in several days worth of stubble.

"Your wounds were critical!" Chakwas snapped. 

"I've survived worse." 

"Maybe you have some work to get back to doctor." Shepard turned to Chakwas and guided her away before the doctor killed Rookie. "I'm sure he's fine thanks to you."

Shepard walked away with the doctor, and Garrus shook his head slowly.

"Drinks on the citadel when we dock next." He said to Rookie, then turned to Ash. "And I had a word with EDI, she won't tell Shepard about you helping him." 

"How the hell did you find out?" She asked. 

"I have my ways." The Turian grinned. 

"Appreciate it Garrus." Rookie groaned as he stood. 

"What do you think you're doing now?" Ash sighed. 

"Pod needs fixing." Rookie gestured to his pod, and Garrus laughed before walking away. 

"You're not serious." Ash asked, then followed Rookie to his pod. "You are." She sighed when he climbed inside and started fiddling with a screen. "Well at least let me help you." 

* * *

Garrus entered Shepard's quarters and found her sat at her desk, massaging her temples. 

"He's going to be the death of me." Shepard groaned.

"He's fine." Garrus chuckled, rubbing her shoulders. Shepard sighed and leaned into his touch, shoulders stiff. "You've just never met anyone as suicidal as you before." 

"Now I know why you're always so grumpy with me." She grumbled. 

"He's talking more." Garrus found an exceptionally tight knot in her shoulders, and Shepard groaned as he worked it away. "He's down there with Ash working on his pod." 

"EDI, bring up a visual." Shepard said, and her computer screen lit up with a view of the cargo bay. Rookie was sat in his pod, while Ash stood leaning against the door. Both of them were smiling as Ash talked, and Shepard had never seen Rookie look so relaxed. 

"See? He's fine." Garrus said. "Now start looking after yourself instead of worrying about everyone else. How much sleep did you get last night?" 

"Enough." Shepard replied, and Garrus sighed. "Fine, a couple of hours." 

"Get some sleep Shepard, we don't need two crew members in self destruct mode." He scolded her, plucking her out of the chair.

"Hey, what...." She protested and struggled while Garrus carried her to the bed and set her down. "You're unbelievable." She sulked.

"Get some sleep Shepard." Garrus said sternly. "I'm not leaving till you do." Shepard sighed and snuggled up to him reluctantly. 

"Happy?" She mumbled into his chest. 

"Very." 


	7. Scars

"That's him Tali." Shepard pointed to Rookie across the cargo bay, the man once again in his armour. Three days after Rookie had escaped from the med bay, he was moving freely again and happily working on his pod.

"He's... scary." The Quarian said eventually. 

"He's just quiet." Shepard chuckled.  

"Is that an escape pod?" Tali tilted her head. 

"No, the soldiers where he was from used them to drop from orbit into battle." Shepard said.

"No way." Tali gasped. 

"Almost squashed me. Let's introduce you." Shepard walked forward, Tali following uneasily. "Rookie." Shepard announced herself, and he turned to face her. 

"Commander." He nodded. 

"This is Tali, she's part of the crew." Shepard introduced the Quarian, and Rookie nodded to her. 

"What's wrong with it?" Tali asked him, gesturing to his pod. 

"Electronics got fried in an EMP, including the thrusters. Can't use it again till it's fixed." Rookie explained. 

"Are you intending to use it?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. 

"It might come in handy." He shrugged. 

"I can lend a hand if you want." Tali offered. 

"Appreciated, but I'm sure you've got your own work." Rookie said. 

"We're en-route to Rannoch, we've got a couple of hours yet." Shepard said, so Rookie nodded. She left the pair alone, relieved that Rookie was willing to co-operate with other species despite his past. She took the lift up to the crew quarters and entered the observation deck, finding Ash going over the footage of Rookie's drop. "Trying to figure it out?" She asked. 

"No, just appreciating his balls. He's insane." Ash shook her head, then turned off the video. "What can I do for you Shepard?" 

"You were talking to Rookie yesterday, how is he?" 

"Shouldn't you be asking him?" Ash raised an eyebrow. 

"He doesn't open up, but Chakwas said he's suffering from severe PTSD." Shepard sighed. "I just worry about his mental state." 

"I can tell he's living with demons, but so are we." Ashley said. "It's the woman in the footage that's bothering him I think." 

"I know, but he doesn't talk about her." Shepard sighed. "He acknowledged that they were together, but that's about it." 

"Well, if you're asking my opinion on him, he's perfect for the Normandy. Suicidal, deadly, and impossible to kill." Ash smiled. "And he's actually pretty nice under that scary helmet." 

"Thanks Ash. Tali's down there with him if you want to say hello to her." 

"It'll be nice to see her again." 

* * *

"Line em' up!" James cheered behind the bar, pouring several shots. Shepard, Garrus and Tali had successfully rescued the Admiral, so the crew had gathered for a mini celebration in the bar. 

"Think you can out drink me Vega?" Garrus challenged him. 

"You're on scars." James grinned. 

"Don't go crazy." Shepard sighed. 

"Where's Rookie?" Ash looked around, seeing everyone present except the quiet soldier. 

"He is currently in the cargo bay." EDI informed her. 

"He really needs to learn to unwind." Joker muttered. 

"I'll go get him." Ash stood, taking a bottle of whisky with her and swaying slightly. When she found her balance, she left the bar.

"Good luck!" Called James as she left. Ash took the lift down into the cargo bay, and spotted Rookie stood in front of his pod with crossed arms.

"Given up?" Ash asked as she walked over. Rookie didn't move for a long moment, before launching an almighty kick into the front of the pod. The lights on the front lit up brightly, and the screens inside all flared to life. "Huh. Guess that works." She shrugged, then held up the bottle. "Drinks in the bar, we're waiting for you." 

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Rookie said, face unreadable behind the visor of his helmet.

"Why do you always wear your armour?" Ash asked, tilting her head.

"I'm... marked."

"Your scars." She said quietly. Rookie nodded and turned back to his pod. "We're all soldiers here, nobody's judging." 

"I'd rather keep them covered." He said while flicking a switch in the pod, extinguishing the lights.

"Show me." Ash said quietly, and he froze. "They're nothing to be ashamed of." She assured him. Rookie didn't move for several heartbeats, then slowly removed his helmet. Ash studied the scar over his eye, and the one on his cheek. They were deep, and were obviously severe wounds. She then moved her gaze gown to his neck, seeing several long scars leading down. Ash then moved her eyes back up to his and smiled. "See?" Despite his wounds, he was handsome, rugged features toned, and her alcohol addled mind took a moment to appreciate the view. "Nothing to be worried about." Ash then offered him the bottle. After a moment of hesitation, he took the bottle and took a mouthful, handing it back. 

"Thanks Ashley." 

"Now, are you gonna carry on sulking or join us?" Ash grinned, and Rookie nodded. They left the cargo bay, Rookie leaving his helmet behind. 

* * *

"I'm surprised you convinced him." Shepard said to Ashley, both women observing Rookie play poker with Garrus, James and Joker. The ODST with a relaxed posture, and Shepard didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the large pile of cash in front of him making him so relaxed. His poker face was legendary, and he had already driven Traynor and Cortez out of the game. 

"You should have left him down there." Traynor sulked from the bar. Cortez nodded in agreement, pouring them both a drink to help soften the defeat. 

"He's actually nice behind all that armour." Ash said, slurring slightly. "He just needs to get out more." 

"You're the only one who's managed to get him out of his armour." Shepard said, then froze when Ashley started snickering. 

"We haven't gone that far Shepard." She laughed. 

"You know what I mean." Shepard sighed. 

"Although, I wouldn't mind it, he's not bad looking." Ashley said, picking up her glass to find it empty. "Shit." 

"Is he your ideal man?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. 

"All rugged features and the quiet but deadly attitude." Ash slurred, smiling as Shepard chuckled. 

"Careful Ash, you're drooling." 

Rookie won yet another hand. He grinned at Garrus as the Turian pushed away from the table. 

"Cortez." Garrus said as he walked towards the bar in defeat. 

"Got you covered." Cortez said, pouring a drink for Garrus.

"Welcome to the losers." Traynor said sadly, saluting Garrus with her glass. 

"How you doing?" Shepard asked Garrus. 

"Not well. I might need cheering up later." He said mischievously. 

"Very subtle." Shepard rolled her eyes with a smile as Traynor and Cortez stared at the couple in shock. 

"Secrets out everybody." Ash laughed. Tali stumbled up from the floor, recovering from her drunken stupor to point at Shepard. 

"I knew it!" The Quarian gasped, swaying on her feet. 

"Knew what?" Shepard asked innocently. 

"Before the collector base, I knew it!" Tali said triumphantly, then collapsed again. 

"Let's call it a night people." Shepard stood. "Before Joker gambles the ship away to Rookie." 

"I wouldn't do that." Joker said innocently. 

"I wouldn't let him bet it." Said Rookie, then stood, leaving his earnings behind. 

"You forgot your money." Ash pointed out to him as he passed. 

"I don't have anything to spend it on." Rookie shrugged, then left the bar. The remaining crew members all eyeing the money in shock. 

"That pod must have left him with brain damage." Garrus shook his head, then moved to reclaim his lost credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, tell me your thoughts.


	8. Relaxation

"Hold fire, we're still on board!" Shepard yelled into the comm. Garrus and Tali were with her, yet the Admiral had ordered his fleet to attack the dreadnought anyway. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Admiral Raan demanded. 

"The dreadnought is open, this is our chance!" Admiral Gerrel snapped back. "All ships, continue...." he froze when a cold steel blade was pressed against his throat, and turned his head slowly to stare into Rookie's visor. 

"Belay that order." He demanded quietly, and Gerrel swallowed nervously. His bodyguard went for his gun, then froze when Ash levelled her pistol at his head. 

"Don't do it." She warned, then nodded to Rookie. 

"Belay the order." Rookie repeated, pressing the blade in deeper. 

"Stop this madness!" Raan tried. Nobody moved for the longest time, until Gerrel spoke into his comm. 

"Heavy fleet, hold fire." He said, and Rookie nodded but didn't remove the blade. 

"If she's dead, so are you." The ODST warned. 

"Normandy, we've acquired a Geth ship and are making our escape." Shepard eventually came over the comm minutes later, so Rookie released the Admiral. 

"Heavy fleet, resume firing!" He barked, rubbing his neck. 

* * *

"Admiral, you jeopardized the mission, and endangered your people." Shepard barked, then launched her fist into his gut. "Get the hell off my ship." The disgraced Admiral stumbled away with the help of Raan, leaving Shepard, Ashley, Garrus and Tali alone. 

"If he hadn't ceased fire on the dreadnought, we wouldn't have made it out." Shepard said, anger boiling in her veins. 

"You have Rookie to thank for that." Ash said. "He held a knife to the Admiral, and made him stop firing." 

"Really?" Tali gasped. 

"Seems like something he'd do." Garrus chuckled. 

"Where is he now?" Shepard asked. 

"The usual spot." Ash said. "You should give him a promotion, he was badass. I think the Admiral crapped his pants."

* * *

Shepard stepped into the cargo bay with Ashley, and to her surprise Rookie was stood with James and Cortez over a table. Rookie had stripped down his armour to the shirt and trousers underneath, leaving his face and arms bare. As Shepard drew closer, she heard that they were duscussing tanks, and that Rookie had drawn a sketch of a UNSC tank from the footage in his helmet. 

"Scorpion tank, 66 tonnes of ceramic-titanium armour playing, with a 90mm cannon." Rookie said. "Unrivalled on the battlefield. Covenant vehicles didn't stand a chance against them." 

"Couldn't beat my Grizzly." James shook his head. 

"I beg to differ Vega." Cortez chuckled. "That's one mean looking piece of machinery. What's the top speed?"

"Fifty five kilometres an hour." Rookie replied. "The four treads meant it could go over any terrain at top speed and still fire straight." 

"The boys are having a nerd session." Ash sighed. 

"What's going on here?" Shepard asked the men, who all turned and stood straight. 

"Just comparing tanks Lola." James said. "Rookie thinks his tank could outmatch the M29 Grizzly." Shepard viewed Rookie's sketch and the notes around it. 

"There was a reason the Grizzly was replaced Vega." Shepard said. "I've got to agree with Cortez." 

"Oh great, now Shepard is joining in." Ash rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'll just leave then." 

"I've got some work to do on the shuttle." Cortez excused himself. James nodded and gestured to his weapon bench. 

"Gun needs fixing." He moved away. 

"Can you stay for a moment Rookie?" Shepard said when he made to walk to his pod. "Did you threaten to kill Admiral Gerrel?" Rookie froze, then slowly nodded. 

"Try to keep death threats against allies to a minimum from now on." Shepard smiled. "Carry on." Rookie nodded and walked towards his pod, retrieving his sniper and starting to dismantle and clean it. 

"I expected a bigger thank you than that." Ash raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you think it matters to him?" 

"Nah, you're right. You should buy him a drink though." 

* * *

 "Normandy!" James called, and the crew echoed it and drank their drinks. They sat in a bar on the Citadel presidium, celebrating their recent victories. Rannoch had been secured, along with a Quarian-Geth alliance, leaving the crew in high spirits. 

"So Rookie, gonna let people call you by your name from now on?" Ashley asked Rookie.

"I'm more comfortable with Rookie." He replied, nursing a drink and scanning the bar. 

"Don't worry." Garrus told him, noticing his unease. "I've ready scoped the place out, it's safe." Rookie only nodded, eyes still observing the patrons. 

"I've just got a funny feeling." He sighed before taking a large mouthful of his drink. "Doesn't matter." 

"So everyone." James leaned forward. "Who do you think are more badass, N7's or ODST's?" 

"Is that even a question?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. 

"It's one worth answering." Garrus grinned. "But the only way to find out would be Shepard going head to head with Rookie, and I'm not sure even the Normandy could survive that." 

"No, I don't mean Rookie versus Lola, I mean in general." James shook his head. "N7's are some of the best soldiers in the galaxy, but ODST's are crazy from what we've seen." 

"Well Rookie, what do you think?" Ash asked him. 

"Helljumpers. We've got a bit more flair." Rookie grinned, and Shepard's retort died on her tongue at the sight of his smile. 

 _'We've finally got through to him.'_ She thought. "Okay Rookie, dropping in from orbit in a fireball is stylish, I'll give you that, but N7's are renowned for efficiency. We don't fail." 

"It's not our job to escape the afterlife, it's to make sure it's crowded when we get there." Rookie quoted, eyes distant. He then finished his drink in a single gulp. "Feet first into hell and back again." 

"Well, shit." Ash said. "They've got you beat there Shepard." 

"Maybe you should go for a ride in his pod." James suggested. 

"Alright, that's enough." Shepard chuckled. 

"What's up next?" Garrus asked, voice becoming serious. 

"The Asari colony that went dark. Liara said that several commando teams were dispatched to investigate." Shepard replied. 

"And let me guess." Ash sighed. "They're not picking up the phone?" 

"Bingo." 

"Woah there Shepard." James's butted in. "Anymore talk about the war and you'll have to drink a shot of ryncol." 

"I agree." Ash raised her glass. "Let's relax for once." 

 _'I suppose I can give it a try.'_ Rookie thought to himself. _'What's the worst that can happen?'_

* * *

"Go on Garrus!" Shepard cheered drunkenly. She stood beside Ash and James, watching Rookie and Garrus square off at the shooting range. 

"You're going down Dante." Garrus said, words slurring slightly. 

"Confident Archangel?" Rookie fired back, swaying slightly. 

"Get on with it!" Ash shouted, spurring the men into action. They both picked up a Predator pistol before standing side by side and aiming the weapons down the range, towards several moving targets. 

"3, 2, 1, go!" Shepard called, and the two men pulled the trigger.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote myself into a corner so reworked the chapter. Updates should be more regular from now on.


	9. Banshee

Shepard rolled her shoulders as the Ardat-Yakshi monastery came into view. She turned and left the shuttle cockpit, Ash nodding to her. Rookie sat beside Liara, who had been explaining what an Ardat-Yakshi was to him through the journey. He hadn't reacted to what Liara had told him, only nodding once when she had finished. 

"Alright." Shepard began. "Ash and Liara, you're with me on the ground. Rookie, stay in the shuttle and give us sniper support if need be." Rookie nodded and hefted his sniper rifle, while the ground team stood waiting at the door. The shuttle landed, and they jumped out with weapons ready. The shuttle instantly took off again, the door remaining open so that Rookie could take up a position at the door and scan the monastery with his scope while Cortez slowly circled it from a distance. 

"Not seeing any movement Commander." Rookie reported over the comm. "And it looks like the power is down across most of the complex." 

"Roger that." Shepard replied as she shone her torch down an empty elevator shaft. "We're moving in." 

"If Cortez drops me off, I could restore the power." Rookie offered. 

"Negative, we need you on overwatch." 

"Can't see anything from out here Commander." Cortez chipped in. "The whole place is in the dark." Shepard paused for a moment before sighing. 

"Fine, drop him off on the other side of the compound." She said. "Stay in touch Rookie." 

"Yes Commander." Rookie said, holstering his rifle and picking up his Avenger. 

* * *

"Rookie, come in." Shepard called into her comm as she inspected a cannibal's body. "We have confirmed Reaper contact." There was no answer from Rookie. "Rookie, come in." 

"This isn't good." Ash gripped her rifle tightly, scanning the dark room. Several dead commandos were scattered across the room, casualties of the Reapers. 

"Cortez?" Shepard tried.

"Yes Commander?" The pilot responded.

"I can't raise Rookie."

"I dropped him off on the roof so he could access the centre of the monastery. There must be a comm jammer further in." Cortez said. 

"Damn it Rookie." Shepard sighed. 

"Goddess, who knows how many Reapers are in there with him." Liara shook her head. 

"He can look after himself. Check that commando for intel, we need to know more about this place." Shepard said. Liara kneeled down and gently rolled the Asari over, finding a data pad. 

"What've you got?" Shepard asked, concerned at Liara's increasingly panicked face. 

"They brought a bomb." 

"Ah shit." Ash sighed. 

"Do you know where?" Shepard asked. 

"The main hall. The plan was to blow the monastery if they couldn't secure it." Liara stood. 

"Then that's where we're headed. Cortez, keep trying to raise Rookie. We're moving deeper in, so we'll likely go radio silent until we can find the jammer." 

"Copy that Commander, good luck." 

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Ash yelled as the Banshee stalked towards them. 

"It looks like an Asari." Shepard said as she aimed her weapon. The Banshee screeched as it slowly advanced through the hordes of dead cannibals. If it were enraged by the deaths of it's comrades in any way, it didn't show. 

"Goddess." Liara was horrified. Shepard fired at the creature, shots peppering against a strong biotic barrier. 

"Probably one of the Ardat-Yakshi." Shepard grunted as she launched a warp towards it. Ash lobbed a grenade towards the Banshee, which screamed as it's barrier fell in the explosion. Ash panicked as it started to dash towards her using short biotic jumps, closing the distance in the blink of an eye and raising its claws for a killing blow. Ash rolled backwards to dodge the attack, before pulling the trigger on her Avenger and riddling the Banshee's torso. Meanwhile, Shepard had sprinted up behind the creature and hit it with a shockwave, driving it to it's knees. Ash stepped forward while drawing her shotgun, and a short trigger pull later the Banshee was no more. 

"Clear." Shepard said, seeing that no more hostiles were in the courtyard. She turned to see that Liara still hadn't moved, and was stood staring at what was left of the Banshee. "Liara." The Asari's eyes snapped up. "Snap out of it, we've got a job to do." 

"These are my people Shepard." Liara felt numb. 

"I know it's bad Liara." Ash stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "But Rookie is in there somewhere, alone with those things. Are you gonna break down and give up, or get him out of there?" Liara took a deep breath and straightened, nodding once. 

"Of course. I just..." 

"We understand." Shepard said. "Let's blow this place to hell and put an end to it." 

"Commander?" Cortez' voice came over the comm. It was hard to understand, as the jammer was still causing interference.  

"Reading you Cortez, barely." Shepard responded. 

"Did you find the jammer? I still can't raise Rookie." 

"Negative, we're outside in a courtyard." Shepard said. "We're heading in again, but be ready for a quick extract. The commandos brought a bomb." 

"Roger, Cortez out."

The squad entered the monastery once again, being plunged into darkness. They made their way down a short corridor, and quietly entered the room at the end. As the door closed behind them, the lights slowly flickered on, and several computer screens lit up brightly. 

"Looks like Rookie got the power back up." Shepard said. _'Still alive then.'_

"Movement." Ash warned, aiming her gun at one of the tables. 

"Wait, don't shoot!" A voice squealed. An Asari emerged from under the table, hands raised and shaking. 

"It's okay." Ash said, lowering her gun. 

"Who are you?" Shepard asked, walking forward. 

"My name is Falere." She introduced herself. 

"What the hell happened here?" 

* * *

The squad crept along a walkway, which was now brightly lit thanks to Rookie. The walkway overlooked an antechamber, and several cannibals patrolled it. 

"Don't see any of those Ardat-Yakshi monsters, but I bet one is nearby." Shepard said. 

"Hey." Ash whispered to them, gesturing to a small room behind them. Inside lay the body of a cannibal, its throat slashed open. "That's got to be Rookie." 

"That blood is still fresh, he has to be close." Liara said. The squad once again looked over the railing into the antechamber. They looked up in alarm when a Banshee screamed, spotting one on the opposite walkway. It was staring straight at them. 

"Shit." Ash readied her weapon, then froze when she spotted Rookie dashing towards the Banshee. "Wait, he's not going to..." Rookie jumped forward with his knife out as the Banshee turned towards him. It simply raised it's arm and batted him away, sending him tumbling over the railing and into the chamber below. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, and groaned as he lay there. 

"Cover him!" Shepard barked, firing at the cannibals as they rushed towards him. Rookie rolled over and drew his predator pistol, shooting a cannibal in the head as it tried to grab him. Ash meanwhile vaulted the railing and plunged into the chamber, landing heavily and rolling to soften the impact. She rushed towards Rookie, while Shepard and Liara covered her with their biotics. The Banshee slowly stalked around the walkway, reaching the top of the staircase and fixing it's gaze on Rookie. The ODST was struggling to stand, still dazed from his fall. Ash reached him, blasting a cannibal with her shotgun as it made a grab for Rookie. 

"You okay?" She asked, but Rookie was staring at the Banshee, which gathered biotic power in it's hands. 

"Down!" He shouted, and tackled Ash to the floor as the Banshee launched a powerful blast at them. It went over their prone forms, smashing into the wall behind them and obliterating it. Chunks of rubble rained down on the pair, who huddled tightly together. Shepard and Liara worked in tandem to kill the Banshee, explosions rocking the room as the biotics went at each other. Ashley's ears were ringing, and her body felt numb from the shockwave. As her senses returned, she noticed that Rookie's arm was around her waist, and that their legs were tangled together. 

"I do love a good spoon." Ash quipped weakly. "But now isn't the time." 

"Sorry." Rookie gasped. "Can't move. Think I've broken some ribs. And my arm." Hearing the agony in his voice, Ash gently but quickly untangled herself, looking up to check that the Banshee was dead before focusing on Rookie. Shepard made her way over, seeing Ash applying medigel to the ODST. 

"Rookie, status?" 

"Possible broken arm, definite broken ribs." Ash answered for him. "Concussed, lack of a brain in general." 

"Funny." Rookie sighed as the medigel worked to numb the pain across his body. 

"What in the hell made you think taking on one of those monsters in hand to hand was a good idea?" Shepard scolded him. 

"Thought I could take it out before it raised the alarm." Rookie explained as he sat up slowly. Ash and Shepard offered their hands, and he took them. "It's a lot bigger than I thought up close." 

"Idiot." Ash sighed, humour in her voice. 

"What's next?" Rookie asked Shepard. 

"Are you fit to fight?" She asked. Rookie stood holding his injured arm, slouched due to his broken ribs. His tinted visor cleared, showing his pained yet determined face. 

"Have to press on." Rookie shrugged. "What's the plan?" 

"There's a bomb in the main hall." Ash explained. "We're going to blow this place sky high." 

"Now that we've found you, we can detonate it." Shepard nodded. "Let's get it done." 


	10. Gambling

The elevator doors closed, locking the Reapers inside with the bomb. Falere pounded on the doors as they soared upwards, freezing when the bomb exploded. The shockwave from the blast rocked the lift, and smoke seeped in through the doors.

"Rila..." She sobbed, falling to her knees. The blast had destroyed the jammer and Cortez' welcome voice came over the radio. 

''Reading your signal now Commander, en route for pickup.''

The ride upwards was silent, Shepard watching Rookie in concern as he struggled to stand straight. He leaned against the wall heavily, head down. Rookie had once again proved his resilience in the hall, laying down effective cover fire and even killing a husk in close quarters. The fight however had clearly taken a heavy toll due to his already injured body.

"Ash, more medigel." She said. 

"None left." Ash shook her head, moving to stand in front of Rookie. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding up two fingers in front of his visor. 

"Six?" He answered, and Ash sighed. 

"I think he's in a worse way than we first thought." Shepard said. 

"He needs immediate medical attention." Liara said as Rookie lost the battle to stay standing and slid to a seated position.

''Hey, stay with us Rookie.'' Ash said, kneeling next to the soldier and tapping in his helmet. The doors of the lift opened, so Ash grabbed the ODST's wrist and pulled. She put his arm around his shoulders and stood, helping him towards the waiting shuttle. 

''Thanks.'' She heard him murmur quietly.

''Anytime.''

* * *

Shepard and Ash turned when the Normandy med bad doors opened. Chakwas stalked out and stood before them, scowling slightly. 

"What's the damage doc?" Shepard sighed. 

"Three fractured ribs and a fractured arm. If it were anyone else I would keep them in bed, but he's already trying to get out.'' Chakwas huffed. ''Keep him out of the field for the next few days and he'll make a full recovery.'' The doctor then stepped back into the med bay.

''Thanks doc.'' Shepard nodded as Rookie appeared at the door in his ODST shirt and combat pants, arm in a temporary sling. ''Good to see you up Rookie. Debrief in the war room, five minutes.'' She said before making her way towards the main battery. Ash and Rookie walked to the lift, Rookie hobbling slightly.

''You good?'' Ash asked him when the lift doors closed and they started the climb to the deck above. 

''I've had worse.'' He shrugged, the doors opening.

''You say that every time.'' She rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked side by side towards the war room. ''Tell me, what is the worst?'' 

''Long story.'' Rookie said as he stepped forward for his scan. The sergeant on duty eyed him discreetly as Rookie was rarely seen out of his armour, eyes lingering on his wounds. Ash noticed and shot the woman a glare when she stepped up for her own scan, aware of the woman's enthusiasm for gossip. The ODST waited for her on the other side, and they passed the conference room, a comfortable silence hanging between them. Ash was aware that Rookie preferred to stay quiet, so didn't push for conversation. Not like Shepard could. By god that woman could probably get answers out of a pebble. Inside the war room waited Liara, who nodded at them in greeting. 

''How are you feeling Rookie?'' The Asari asked. 

''Fine.'' He responded, pulling up a chair and sitting with a sigh. 

“He spends so much time injured it’s probably weird for him to feel okay.” Ash chuckled as she leaned against the table near him. 

“This is no laughing matter.” Liara shook her head, scowling. “Even the toughest bodies eventually collapse under too much strain.” The Asari put her hands on the table and sighed. “Apologies for my manner, I just...” 

“Hey, we get it.” Ash shook her head. “It’s tough the first time you see your own species turned by the reapers. Need to talk about it?” 

“I am fine, thank you. This has been something I have been dreading from the beginning of the war, it’s just now that I’ve seen it...” She trailed off, then looked at Rookie. “How do you do it Rookie? I’ve yet to see you lose your composure, despite the odds against us and the horrors we face.” 

“War on this scale is all I’ve known my whole life.” Rookie shrugged slightly. “This is nothing new to me.” He said with a far away look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, which is why you’re going to kick the reapers back to where they came from.” Ash punched his shoulder gently with a smile, attempting to lift the mood. The corner of Rookie’s mouth turned up in a slight smile but he didn’t say anything more. 

“How’s everyone doing?” Shepard asked as she entered with Garrus. “Liara?” 

“I’m fine Shepard.” The Asari responded unconvincingly. Shepard noticed but didn’t press for more, waiting till they were alone. 

“Ash, thought you said you’d get him back unharmed this time?” Garrus chuckled. 

“A lot harder than it sounds.” She shrugged. 

“Are you placing bets on how many injuries I pick up?” Rookie frowned slightly, but everyone could see that he wasn’t insulted.

”The crew have started a bet. Whoever gets you back on the ship unharmed after a mission wins.” Garrus explained. 

“If that’s the case, I’ll make sure to shoot myself in the foot after every mission.” Rookie said, a smile playing at his lips. 

“You’d probably do it too.” Ash smiled at him. Rookie froze in her gaze, then allowed his smile to grow slightly. 

“Depends who’d win the bet.” He shrugged, breaking eye contact with Ash after basking in her smile. _‘Stop, you’ve been down this road before.’_ He scolded himself.

“How about this.” Ash offered. “Next time we’re on a mission together, try not to get injured and I’ll buy you a few drinks with the winnings.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 


	11. Grief

“Docking at the Citadel in one minute commander.” Joker said over the intercom. Ash looked up at the roof and sighed heavily, dread filling her stomach as she downed a glass of bourbon. Shepard entered the room, rolling her neck slowly.

“Ash, the council want a report.” She said, not noticing her friend’s dour mood. “I was wondering if you’d want to come along now that you’re a Spectre?” 

“Shepard.” Ash began, and the Commander looked around in concern. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Remember my sister, Sarah?” 

“Of course. Has something happened?” She leaned on the bar. 

“She’s okay, but I’ve just got a message that her husband died fighting the reapers.” Ash ran a hand down her face. “She’s on the Citadel waiting for me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Shepard sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Ash stood. “I can’t ask you to ditch the council for me, but I need to be there to support her.” 

“Of course, take all the time you need.” 

“It’s just... Sarah was never fond of the military lifestyle, so it surprised us all when she married a soldier. She’s always been the best of us. But what if that side of her is gone, what if she’s changed? I’m almost afraid to see her.”  

“She won’t change, not after her sister travels across half the galaxy to support her.” Shepard said. “Now get off this ship Williams, that’s an order.” 

“You’re right, I should already be down there.” Ash said. “I don’t know why I’m having these thoughts.” 

“I understand.” Shepard said. “Sometimes tragedy befalls those who deserve it the least. All we can do is help to pick them up again.” 

“Thanks Shepard.” Ash nodded determinedly, moving towards the door. 

“Oh, one more thing.” Shepard said, and Ash turned around. “If you still want someone with you, take Rookie. I think he’s lost more than any of us.” 

* * *

“Sarah.” Ash exclaimed as she saw her sister stood next to the memorial. Sarah turned around quickly, rushing into her older sister’s arms. 

“Ashley, you came.” 

“Of course I did.” Ashley buried her face in her sister’s hair. “I’m so sorry Sar.” 

“It’s okay Ashley.” Sarah broke off the hug but remained close, eyes watering slightly.

“How are you?” Ash asked. 

“Thomas wouldn’t want me to break down.” Sarah said, and Ash noted her sister’s determined face. 

 _‘She looks just like dad. He always put on a brave face and carried on.’_ Ash thought sadly. “Sarah...” 

“Ashley.” Sarah said. “I know you’re trying to think of things to say, but there aren’t any words. You being here is enough.” She then looked past Ash and her eyes widened. “Who’s that?” Ash looked over her shoulder at Rookie, who stood several metres away in full armour with his back turned to them. 

“That’s Rookie. He’s part of the Normandy crew.” Ash explained. Rookie made an imposing sight, stood with crossed arms looking over the docks. “Don’t worry, he’s actually really nice.” Rookie drew several stares from C-SEC and refugee alike, gazing back at them idly behind his black visor. 

“He doesn’t look it.”

”Trust me.” Ash smiled lightly. “Now ignore that grumpy sod. Remember the trip to the beach the summer I left for basic training?” 

* * *

“Hey Rookie.” Ash approached the ODST’s pod. The man in question cleaned his guns nearby while still in full armour, and turned his visor towards her. “I know I didn’t speak much after seeing my sister, but thanks for coming with me.” 

“It's no problem.” 

“I know I just dragged you along without explaining while you're still injured. I just... couldn't face her on my own, as bad as that sounds." Ash looked away. "I don't know why, but part of me wanted to hide on the Normandy." 

"I understand." Rookie said quietly, visor turning away. 

"You do?" Ash asked.

Rookie didn't move or say anything for a moment, then pulled out a small photo showing a blonde haired woman in green armour. After her brain worked sluggishly for a second, Ash recognised the woman from the video in his helmet. 

"I know you've seen the feed in my helmet like everyone else." Rookie began. If he felt annoyed by the breach of privacy, his voice didn't show it.

"I know this is overdue, but the crew is sorry for passing that vid around. It's just the only thing we had to explain... You." He nodded slightly, then fixed his attention on the picture again. 

"This is Alice. My family died just as I finished basic, and we were assigned to the same squad. Her parents died in a glassing as well, so we helped each other through it." 

"You're lucky that you found each other." Ash said softly. She'd seen what had happened to the smiling blonde woman, and looked at Rookie worriedly. The ODST didn't show any outward signs of grief and stood straight while he relayed his story.

"Yeah." He said. "When she died, I'm the one who had to deliver the news to her little brother. I've faced evil aliens bent on wiping humanity out, but I've never felt more scared than I did having to tell that boy that his only surviving family member wasn't coming home." 

"Why did you keep that recording?" Ash asked. "It was obviously captured through a different helmet, why upload it into this one?" 

"As a reminder. I was too slow to save her that day, and it'll never happen again." Rookie looked back at Ash again, putting the photo away. 

"You're too hard on yourself.'' She said, and Rookie didn't respond. Deciding to try and lift the mood, Ash fixed her attention on his pod. ''So, when are you taking that for a spin?'' 

''Whenever Shepard needs some instant backup.'' 

''It's fully repaired?'' 

''Tali helped to make it better than before. All i'm waiting for is a mission that needs a Hell jumper's touch.'' 

''Oh man, you have got to let me have a turn.'' Ash grinned.

''There are over one hundred ways that you can die in that pod.'' He said, voice lined with amusement as her smile slipped. ''Not really. It's more like forty.''


End file.
